Various types of kits and items have been manufactured for carrying out plays, games and other types of childhood amusements. Some of these kits and items are intended to be used during special periods of the year such as Christmas, Easter and Halloween. These particular kits and items are often sold alongside holiday decorations and seasonal ornamentation.
Abandoned U.S. patent application pub. No. 2002/0128081 of Clarke et al. published Sep. 12, 2002, discloses a holiday kit for entertaining children. Embodiments of the kit include a Christmas kit and an Easter kit. The Easter kit includes a container for “bunny food” and a rabbit pawprint maker, in the form of a stamp. A different embodiment of the kit includes a container for “reindeer food” and reindeer hoofprint maker, also in the form of a stamp. According to one method of use disclosed in this published application, children who have awoken on Christmas day can be led to believe that Santa and his reindeer have visited due to the presence of hoofprints and a personalized note from Santa Claus in their house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,507 of Cruz issued Jun. 4, 1996 discloses a kit for enacting the Tooth Fairy fable. A pillow case disclosed in this patent has a front pocket. This pocket is for temporary reception of a baby tooth. The parent of a child can remove the tooth from the front pocket while the child is sleeping. A container of dispensable gold-colored powder is also disclosed in this patent. The powder is dispensed to indicate the recent presence of the Tooth Fairy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,989 of Delson issued Mar. 7, 1995 discloses a toy castle having a hidden storage compartment. A child's baby tooth can be placed inside a cloth sack that fits inside the compartment. The toy castle is a keepsake that can serve as a memento for the coming of the Tooth Fairy.
Known holiday kits for entertaining children have inadequacies. For example, many holiday kits do not facilitate sufficient interaction between parents and their children, or do not contain items that allow the child to participate in an activity that is connected with the holiday in a manner in which the child would believe that their actions brought about a special event. Also, many kits do not address common worries that children experience in conjunction with the holiday, such as the fear that Santa Claus might not leave presents at their house. Furthermore, many holiday kits do not take into account the fact that children can have relatively short attention spans, and in consequence the items in these holiday kits are likely to hold the interest of a child for only a short period of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved kit for creating an illusion that suggests a Santa Claus visit in a premises.